


A Beleza dos Monstros

by Arachness



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Por favor prove que eles estão errados





	A Beleza dos Monstros

Um outro deus de outra terra, fez o que eu fiz.

Eles não o perdoaram por isso, como eles também não vão me perdoar. Mas ela perdoou, a deusa que ele trouxe para o mundo gelado onde ele tomava conta dos mortos. Mais do que isso ela o amou.

Você não me ama. Não ainda, você sonha de Asgard e a esposa que você deixou para trás, e menciona os votos que você fez no seu casamento. Os votos que agora não fazem mais sentido já que morte já os separou.

Eu me pergunto se os seus votos já teriam sido esquecidos se eu fosse tão bela quanto Freya. Mas assim que eu me pego pensando isso eu tento parar, porque eu não sou Freya e eu nunca serei. Seu beijo não vai quebrar nenhum feitiço, eu ainda serei eu, a filha do trickster com a metade do rosto tão deformado quanto sua natureza. Só mais feliz, mais contente, me sentindo aquecida em meio ao frio.

Os mortais que vem para cá me contam histórias de suas terras, de mulheres que conseguem ver a beleza em monstros, que vêem a beleza por trás da face monstruosa. Sempre mulheres amando monstros, nunca o contrário.

Não há nada belo no desespero de uma mulher feia, eles dizem.

Por favor prove que eles estão errados, eu estou tão cansada de ficar sozinha.


End file.
